Love's Fury
by Minor Arcana
Summary: When Atemu loses the one he cares the most about, how will he react? Walking in on a terrible sight, the Pharaoh swears to do all he can to bring the culprit to justice.


**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and any affiliated parties.

**Author's Note:** This one shot is a companion piece to an event that happens in chapter 39 of The Reeds, The Lotus and The High Priest. So if this piques your interest, go and read that fic and have some fun.

**Summary**: When Atemu loses the one he cares the most about, how will he react? Walking in on a terrible sight, the Pharaoh swears to do all he can to bring the culprit to justice.

-----

**Love's Fury**

-----

Atemu rubbed his eyes tiredly as he headed for his and his wife's chambers; he was looking forward to spending some time alone with the young blue-haired woman, but he wasn't prepared for what he was about to find. Pushing the large doors to their chambers open, he stepped inside the massive room and looked around. Several seconds later, his eyes fell on the motionless figure of his wife who was lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"Gods' no," he whispered as he strode quickly to her side and knelt down beside her.

Carefully, he lifted Subira's torso into his lap whilst supporting her head in the crook of his arm. Her usually cream-coloured face was now ghostly white, her soft pink lips now a cold icy blue colour, and her dress and lower abdomen were soaked in her own life force.  
  
Slowly, his long slender fingers traced the contours of her face before brushing lightly over her lips. He noticed the fading red marks on her face and his eyes narrowed to an even sharper form than before. It was then he began to wander where the blood was coming from, and slowly he moved his hand down onto her stomach. Blood immediately caked his hand; it was cool. She must've been dead for a while. As he moved her dress slightly, he saw where the blade had been. Right across her stomach, not only killing her but also their unborn child. It had only been four months into its growth and now it was dead, along with his beloved wife.  
  
Tears fell as he closed his eyes and rested his head on hers, feeling the still locks against his warm skin. His tears fell into her hair as his hand clutched her crimson stained dress tightly.

_Who'd have the nerve to do this? _he asked himself. _Who'd be monster enough to kill a pregnant woman?_  
  
He didn't hear the footsteps of his remaining priests and priestess as they entered the room and gasped at the scene before them; this was unbelievable! Slowly, Isis made her way towards him before kneeling down and placing her hands gently on his upper arms. Lost in his own thoughts, the young Per A'a didn't notice.

"Please young master," her voice whispered. "Come with me. Someone will come and take Subira somewhere where she can now be looked after properly."

Atemu turned his sharp crimson gaze onto the priestess, before shrugging her off.

"No, I want to stay with her a while longer." His voice was monotone, empty and sharp, but Isis insisted he move.  
  
Eventually, he lowered his wife's corpse gently onto the ground again, moving away so Shadah could walk over and carry her to the mortuary temple. The young pharaoh watched him leave as angry thoughts crowded his mind and fought to make it explode. Isis and Karim followed him with their eyes as he once again looked around the room, and began walking towards something. Atemu stopped and bent down to pick something up off the floor, a knife and a mask of some kind.

Examining the mask his eyes narrowed even further and the crimson coloured orbs glistened furiously.

_Set_, he thought angrily as he thought about the brown-haired priest. He stared at the mask quietly.

_I knew you were evil_, he thought glaring at the mask and blood stained weapon. _But I didn't know you had the will to kill a pregnant woman to get what you want._  
  
Both Isis and Karim jumped as he threw the mask violently to the ground, closely followed by the knife. Both fell hard and the sound echoed around the chambers as the young pharaoh turned to stare at them. They'd never seen him this angry before, but they figured it was because of how much was happening all of a sudden.

"I want Set found," he growled out to the two standing before him. "I don't care what it takes, find him immediately. He won't get away with this."

"But my pharaoh," Isis pleaded, having already seen this happen. "Isn't that a bit premature? Do you think Set will come willingly? He'll also deny this."

"I gave you an order," Atemu snapped back. "Now go."

"In all..." Karim began but he was cut off by a sharp wave of their master's hand.

"Enough, don't countermand me!" he cried. "I said go and find him. _now_!"

Both Isis and Karim bowed low and hurriedly left the room, not wishing to be on the end of the angry young mans wrath.  
  
Karim left the room last and pulled the doors closed so as to give the young pharaoh some peace. Taking a calming breath, Atemu retreated to his bed and fell heavily onto the crisp white sheets. The Millennium Puzzle bounced slightly, glistening gold in the faint afternoon light that was penetrating the room through the drapes in front of the balcony.

"Gods why?" he whispered, as his still blood stained hands grasped the white sheets tightly. "Why did you see fit to inflict this on me and Kemet? Why take my wife and child? What has gone wrong?"

The sheets turned red as the blood soaked them whilst the young spiky haired pharaoh cried softly. The sheets soon became damp with his salty tears until eventually exhaustion overtook him and he fell into a heavy sleep.  
  
- - - - -


End file.
